


Goodbye to a world

by jade_25



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Death, How Do I Tag, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_25/pseuds/jade_25
Summary: my first work on this website.based on the animatic "Goodbye to a world" by iss doom and song by porter robinson.im really bad at summaries.it's better than this summary.*it's about chiaki's death*
Kudos: 5





	Goodbye to a world

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for reading this random work i made when I got the urge to write something. this is also my first work so let me know if i can improve on anything. this might be cringy for you but i dunno.

"Thank you…” Chiaki had said before Monokuma started her punishment.

Hajime was confused. Why was she saying this? Although he was confused, he was saddened that his friend was getting her punishment.

“I’ll say goodbye soon…” she continued.

It’s confusing. Why was she getting punished for Nagito’s death?

“Though it’s the end of the world. Don’t blame yourself now.”

How could he not blame himself? His friend was getting punished for something she didn’t do!

“And if it’s true..”

He felt sick at hearing her say this. It baffled him how she could say this with a straight face and not cry.

“I will surround you.”

He was shaking by this point. He couldn’t watch her anymore but kept watching.

“And give life to a world.”

He looked up and saw ‘PUNISHMENT TIME’. 

‘Her time’s up now.’

He didn’t want to see her die. He was sure he was going to get sick.

“That’s our own.”

“IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!” he heard Monokuma yell.

And then came her death.

* * *

Izuru Kamakura watched as Chiaki Nanami was slowly dying.

“Thank you…” he heard he speak, raspy.

He looked over to see her fall to the ground from the blood loss.

“I’ll say goodbye now...”

Izuru just stared at her on the ground.

“Though it’s the end of the world don’t blame yourself…”

She was smiling when she said this. Why does she not want us to feel despair over her death? Wasn’t this the point of this execution? He suddenly felt like crying.

“And if it’s true” she spoke while reaching out her hand, balling it into a fist holding it out in front of her. She was trying not to give in to the despair they felt.

“I will surround you..”

I felt pity for her. She didn’t deserve this.

“And give life to a world. That’s our own…”

And those were her last words.

He looked down to see her hairclip. He started to cry.

But why? Why is he crying? 

He just felt despair because of her death and no one did anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you want to please post a comment and let me know if you enjoyed it! bye!


End file.
